The Cut Off
by HendrickGrl25
Summary: This story takes place after "Yummy Mummy". Bradin Cuts someone off without knowing it. Which lands himself in trouble. Bad Summary.
1. Default Chapter

Bradin is walking back up to the shop after surfing when he notices that it isn't open, he walks into the store, Jay isn't anywhere to be seen. All of a sudden someone in a ski mask comes from the back of the store.

"Well, look who it is, the person who cut me off"

"Lucas, I already apologized for that."

"This isn't Lucas, This is the last day you'll ever have though"

The person pulls a gun from his pants and shoots Bradin in the abdoemen area, Bradin falls to the ground he could feel the bullet rip through his shirt and into his skin, the blood now flowing freely from his body, the impact causing him to fall to the ground, he watched the blood saturate his clean white shirt and start on his kwaki shorts. All the while the stood laughing, though he soon left. Bradin could feel his life's blood flowing out and killing while he sat against the window of the store.

Bradin was about to loose concusioness when Jay came limping out of the back of the store, slowly making his way to his injuried friend. He watched a while, while the blood flowed freely. He too himself was injuried by the person only much less severe. Finally he gathered the courage to talk to him to see if he was alive.

"Bradin, Bradin, can you hear me?"

"Jay?"

"Bradin, you need to stay with me, I called Erika, I couldn't get an ambulance she was going to call for me, you need to stay awake, OK?"

"I'll try"

Gimacing against the pain that was killing him slowly, Would he ever see Callie again, or his brother and sister, or would he end up with his parents. He was starting to loose concusousness and Jay knew it, he tried every way he could to stop the bleed but it just wouldn't, nothing help. If help didn't get there soon, he was going to loose one of his close friends. He hadn't noticed the amount of his own blood he was loosing from his leg wound.

After what seems like for ever, Peramedics show up, along with Erika. They, too, also try to stop the bleeding, but it doesn't. They quickly load Bradin into the ambulance and Jay goes along with him so they can stop the bleeding of his leg, but he time running out for Bradin?

TBC


	2. The Worrying

At the hospital Jay tries to follow Bradin but one of the paramedic pulls him aside with a nurse to clean up his leg. Erika follows Bradin since Jay is not able to.

"Jay, I keep an eye on him"

A nurse pushes him in a wheelchair, and he is pushed away to work on his own wound. Worry overcomes him, that Bradin isn't going to be ok, but he can't go anywhere. He is put in a room and left there for 10 minutes.

Meanwhile, Bradin is being rushed into surgery; Erika is sitting in the waiting room. She gets up and walks to the payphone; she puts in a couple quarters and dials the house number. Ava picks up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Ava, you need to come to the hospital fast."

"Who is this?"

"Erika."

Erika hangs up and a nurse approaches her, she hands her two clipboards and a pen.

"You need to fill these out."

Erika takes them and goes back to sit down, She flips through the first one, which has Bradin's name printed on the top. She didn't know much about Bradin, just that he was the nephew of Jay's friend, Ava, and that his parents died almost 3 months ago. She was just hoping Ava would show up soon, but for the mean time she went ahead and filled out Jay's forms.

Jay was released an hour later, when he went to talk to Erika; he found Ava, Nikki, and Derrick. They all sat quietly waiting, When Erika saw Jay she walked over to him and hugged him. Jay was really wanted to know how Bradin was doing, but nobody knew. Erika was the last to see him or hear about him and that was the nurses telling the doctors he was still loosing blood. How was this happening, how was he dying, it couldn't be possible.

Later on in the day the doctor came out, to tell them the news, but they all knew the news was going to be bad news they could all senses it. Johnny came as soon as he got off work and Susannah canceled her trip to go to New York to work to be there to hear what would happen to the Kansas teenager.

Did he died nobody knows?

**By the way if anybody wants to read my previous work Surfing Troubles send me an email and I can get you a copy. Thanks**

**By the Way I started school today so and i have a fair next week so, an update might not be for a **


	3. Everything Nobody Wanted

Ava walked the younger westerly boy and his older sister to see their brother. When they saw him he was attached to several machines, one to monitor his heart, one to breathe for him and an IV. He didn't even look like their brother. Nobody thought a person could have done this to him, it was just inhumane. Why would they want to hurt Bradin?

After a while Ava brought them back to the waiting room and Jay and Erika went in to see him. Everyone remained quiet, not wanting to admit to facts. Johnny sat with Ava, placing his arm around her shoulder. Susannah quietly got up and went to the payphone.

She picked up the receiver and placed 2 quarters in it. She slowly dialed the number, she wished she wouldn't have to. The other end was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak with Callie?"

"Who is this?"

"It is about Bradin."

Susannah hears the gasp on the other end and the woman call for her daughter. Callie picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Callie, this is Susannah."

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Bradin was in an accident, he is in Intensive Care."

"Oh My God, I'll be there as soon as I can."

She meets Jay and Erika as they come back from seeing him. No one says a word, no one wants to admit that he could never awake from the slumber, but they were all thinking it.

Callie came running into the waiting room followed by her mother 20 minutes later, she didn't know how bad he was, or anything, she just got the call from his aunt's friend. How was this happening, she loved him and there she was standing in front of his family and friends asking about him. Jay politely walked her back to where he was laying. Callie broke down, she couldn't believe her own eyes, everything was going wrong.

TBC


	4. When Everything Was Getting Better

2 months later Bradin was slowly making his way through the house on crutches trying not to squeak too much. He had just recently been released from the hospital and was still pretty sore. The shooter still hadn't been found, but it was someone that was cut from being the alternate, which didn't narrow it down. He knocked a something on to the floor while he made his way to the kitchen causing Ava to wake up. He tried to pick it up, but the sharp shooting pain was too much causing him to drop the crutches which he had been using for support, this whole thing was getting to be to much, every since he came out of the coma he kept having nightmares about the shooting and he was loosing sleep about it. HE was sitting on the floor of the kitchen next to the sink when Ava appeared. She kindly helped him up and to the couch, where they had sat so often lately.

"Bradin, maybe you should see the therapist, it could help, and you've been having this nightmares for almost a month and a half?"

"Aunt Ava, it isn't that simple, I sleep fine until something reminds me in a dream about it lately, like when I think about surfing it happens it triggers it, I see the shooter, only now, I'm telling myself to drop, but it doesn't work that way, I still end up on the floor with Jay telling me to hold on."

"How about tomorrow you have one session, one to everything out of your head, then afterwards we go out to the beach and relax, or better yet just you and Callie on the beach, I'll go out and surf until your ready."

"Ok, I guess, I can deal with it."

"Good, then go try to get some rest."

"Um, can you help me to my room."

She simply smiles and helps him up and to his bed, where she tucks the covers around him.

The next day Bradin is awakened by Johnny, who helps him up, he was suppose to be using the crutches but he dropped them last night on his venture. Everything was a blurry, he had been so sleep deprived as of lately that if it weren't for someone coming in to help him up he would end up sleeping the day away. Johnny was talking about something, but his whole body was in pain that he just collapsed as soon as he was helped to stand. This wasn't happening, his legs felt numb and it was hard to breathe. Was that who he thought it was, someone in a ski mask?

"Derrick, get the mask off, we aren't going until this weekend." As Ava's voice rang out to the little boy.

Johnny lightly slapped Bradin to wake him up.

"Come on, you need to wash up, your leaving in 20 minutes."

"Johnny, what time is it?"

"Um about 10, why?"

"No reason."

Bradin felt fear building; he went to work in the shop that day around 10 after out surfing for a little practice.

Bradin shower and dressed slowly, barely getting out of the house in time for the appointment. Callie had arrived to go with them; she had been closer than ever. She kept telling him that it had nothing to do with the accident but deep down he knew it did.

At the therapist Bradin explained everything, as clearly as he remember it. Callie and Ava waited for him outside. He slept an hour talking with her, and felt a little more secure than before about it.

On the way back to the house, Ava was trying to get Bradin to decide what he wanted to eat on the beach for lunch, but he didn't say a word. At the House Susannah had already packed something before she left and set it in the refrigerator. Ava went to change into her wet suit and get her board, while Callie carried the basket on one arm and helped Bradin with the other.

They made it to a quiet, empty place along the beach, as Callie set the blanket out. Callie sat down first and Bradin sat next to her. He placed the basket at their feet and were about to relax when they heard a gun cock from behind them.

TBC


	5. Starting At the Beginning

Callie and Bradin slowly turned around to see who it was, afraid they were about to be shot. The gunman had a laser gun with a silencer on pointed directly at Bradin's back. He motioned him to stand. Ava had walked out of the house and was about to run down to help, but decided instead to run and call for help.

"Callie, could you go for a swim or something."

"Toby, you don't have to do this, just let Bradin, be, he can't surfing anymore, he can barely walk with out support."

"But, Callie, he's in physical therapy for that so I don't want him to regain anything he lost especially any chance of being able to surf."

"Listen, I'm not going to be able to surf on the high school team or in pro if I tried, Callie, has seen me, I can't hardly walk with the crutches."

"SHUT UP, CALLIE GO SURF!"

Callie sat there, Toby pushed and shoved Bradin to the rocks where Bradin lost complete support and fell face first into the sand. Toby kicked him waving the gun to get him up.

"Toby, the therapy is to help my leg, when you shot me it hit near my abdomen, but went at an angle and hit the bones, I lost most of the feeling in it and the therapy has helped with the feeling."

"I don't care, get on the other side of those rocks."

Slowly Bradin stood again and made his way though and around the rocks, when he lost strength and fell on to the rocks with great force, not being able to catch himself in time. He felt his arm tingle with pain, knowing that it was either broken or fractured now. He looked up and saw Toby pointing the gun at him. He looked down at his chest and noticed a red laser dot on his shirt.

"Should it be here or here."

He then moved the dot to Bradin's head, and a couple other places. They heard some shouting. Toby pulled the trigger, as Bradin moved away quickly, but didn't miss the shot, he screamed out in pain as the bullet was lodged into his ankle. Toby dove into the water as a couple officers ran up into the rocks.

"He's gone."

Blood ran quickly from his ankle and covered his foot. He crawled to his crutches and stood with them. The officers watched in awe as the teen made his way back to his friends and family who loved him and hugged each of them.

20 minutes later at the hospital Bradin sat while the doctors looked over his ankle and the X-rays. His aunt stood next to him while they talked. One of them finally spoke up.

"Ms. Gregory, Bradin, there are two options. One you can have surgery to remove the bullet, and then reconstruct your ankle with another surgery, or you can have your ankle put into a brace that, you will wear all the time and leave the bullet in."

"With leaving it in affect his therapy?"

"He will have very little feeling in his ankle even with therapy."

What will they decide to do about his injuries?

TBC


	6. Does It Ever End

Everyone was there when he left, but they gradually left for an hour or so, but Ava and Callie stayed, sat and waited. The damage done by the bullet ripped apart a large part of the bones in his ankle, so they were to reconstruct his ankle and he could walk on it in 6 months after therapy.

2 hours later Johnny and Jay Bring Nikki and Derrick back to the waiting room from out eating lunch. Susannah left to reschedule the things she canceled for the day. Bradin was expected to be out of surgery pretty soon, if everything went smoothly. First was the removal of the bullet then they were going to rebuild the part damaged. Finally the doctor came out, Ava jumped up quickly, hoping everything went smoothly.

"Ms. Gregory, Bradin was fine, the bullet was a little more difficult to remove than we thought, but it was just a process of removing the small pieces of bone that surrounded it. He should be awake in about 20 minutes, then he can be moved to his room."

The next day Bradin is being brought home. Jay brings him around the back in the wheelchair and into the house through the back. Everyone else goes through the front door to meet him for lunch. Bradin throws the blanket covering him on to the couch and stands on his good leg and lies on the couch. His ankle is in a thick cast to prevent anything from happening to it. Ava hands him two Tylenol and a glass of water. He takes them and relaxes preparing to take a nap before Callie comes over.

An Hour Later Callie is walking into the house and Bradin is on the couch sleeping, Ava walks down from her workroom, and motions to the couch. Callie looks at the couch and then walks up the stairs with Ava.

"How is he?"

"Better, he is suppose to get this cast off in 2 weeks and a thinner one on, then he can use the crutches again."

"Did they find Toby yet?"

"No, but they figured that now Bradin can have a guard if Toby registers for school at Playa Linda High, but ..."

The phone rings and Ava quickly flips through papers and picks up the Phone.

"Hello?"

"Hold on, Yes she's here, Yeah Ok"

She hands the phone to Callie who listens, as she becomes ghostly pale. There is a click on the phone line Callie runs down the stairs and stares at the empty couch, the wheelchair is right next to it.

TBC


End file.
